


Prompt 40: Fake

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Hartley is Harrison's son, M/M, Meet the Family, kind of, like in basically all of my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is in a desperate need of a boyfriend for the upcoming family dinner. Who better to ask then the cute guy he accidentally roomed with for the science fair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 40: Fake

Barry blinked in shock at the boy before him. The other had determined, nervous blue eyes looking at him from behind a pair of glasses. Hartley was still dressed in his school uniform, having come straight here to catch the other before he left the public school for the day.

“You want me to...what?” Barry asked, blinking owlishly.

“I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“But...why? I mean why me?” It was a very good question considering the fact that they hadn’t known each other long. The only reason they met in the first place was because of a mix up in the rooming at the hotel the weekend science fair was being held at (the two of them ended up as roommates). Hartley had let out a nervous sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, an uncharacteristic move.

“My dad is throwing a family dinner. My cousin Caitlin is bringing her boyfriend and a distant cousin is bringing his girlfriend. I made the mistake of not bringing someone with and I had to deal with snide comments, so to prevent a repeat of that I need to bring someone. Now as to why you. Barry you are a genuinely nice person, you’re friendly, want to help others anyway you can and you’re smart. My family is a bunch of scientists you’ll fit in perfectly. Plus it doesn't hurt that you’re cute on top of that.” Barry’s face flushed red. Hartley sighed again.

“I know we don’t know each other that well but I trust you. You aren’t the sort of person to use this against me.” Hartley noticed the look Barry was giving him, “You wear your heart on your sleeve Barry. It’s obvious.” Barry thought it over though he knew he was going to agree anyway.

“When?” Hartley relaxed at that question.

“This saturday.” Barry nodded as he began walking.

“Well you might as well come over.” Hartley sent him a questioning look, “If we want to sell it we need to know about one another. I can get away with not knowing your family, but not about you.” Hartley sent him a smirk.

“Like I said before, smart.”

“Hey Allen!” A shout cut through the air. WIth wide eyes Barry grabbed Hartley’s arm and bolted.

“HEY! I STILL OWE YOU FOR GETTING IN THE WAY THIS MORNING!” Barry just kept running, twisting and turning with Hartley right besides him. It wasn’t long before they reached a small neighborhood and they slowed.

“Who was that?”

“Tony Woodward. He’s a bully. I stopped him from punching this kid earlier.” Barry explained as they walked the rest of the way. Hartley tilted his head as he looked at the house before him.

“Come on.” Barry said as he opened the door. Hartley slipped his shoes off and placed his academy jacket on the hook.

“Barry?” a man’s voice called.

“You’re home early.” Barry noted as he walked further in, waving Hartley over.

“Closed the case early. Who’s this?” Hartley held a hand out to the man.

“Hartley, sir.” The man shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Joe West.” Barry took a seat at the table then explained.

“Joe’s my foster dad.” Hartley gave a nod at that before turning to the man.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did you mean about case?”

“I’m a detective for the CCPD.” Joe informed. The two continued to speak for a bit while Barry got some snacks and drinks.

“Hey Joe, we’ll be up in my room okay?” Barry informed as he led the way up the stairs.

“Okay. Nice to meet you Hartley.”

“And I you.” Once inside the room Barry set the food onto his desk. Hartley sat in the chair as Barry took the bed.

“So that’s probably the first thing I should say. My mom was murdered when I was ten. They arrested my dad for the murder.”

“But he didn’t do it.” surmised Hartley.

“No, he didn’t, but no one believed me.”

“If it makes you feel any better I do.” Barry looked to Hartley in confusion.

“You’re loyal to your family but you don’t let people get away with hurting others. You proved that with the bully. If you believed your father had done it you wouldn’t be so admit about it.”

“How can you figure this stuff out about me?”

“I’m good observing people. That’s the thing I did most when I was younger. I’ve learned to read people and I’m good at it.”

“That’s actually pretty cool.” Hartley sent the other a smile before scanning the room.

“You’ve read Dr. Wells’ book?” Barry nodded, eyes alight.

“Dr. Wells is basically my idol.” He admitted sheepishly. An amused look crossed Hartley’s face. They continued to speak until late in the evening when Iris entered Barry’s room.

“Barry, dad says it’s time for… dinner… who’s this?”

“Oh Iris this is Hartley, Hartley this is my sister Iris.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Hartley informed with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too. Are you staying for dinner?” Iris asked politely. Hartley shook his head in declination.

“My father is expecting me home soon.” He stood up and Barry walked him to the door.

“Thank you for your hospitality. Goodbye Mr. West, Iris.” Hartley gave a nod before turning to Barry, “I’ll pick you up at three?” Barry nodded in affirmative. Once the young Rathaway left Barry was bombarded by Iris.

“Dude!” she smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “You never mentioned you were seeing someone.”

“I’m not!” Barry protested.

“Well then you sure have a cute friend.” Iris spoke as she made her way to the table.

“You don’t have a chance.”

“Why not?”

“He’s gay.” Iris sent him a look, “No! I am not interested in him that way and he isn’t interested in me.”

“What did he mean by picking you up at three?” Joe asked.

“I’m going over to his house.”

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

“Yes.” Barry noticed the look Iris was giving him and sighed.

“Well he seems like a nice boy, I approve.” Joe stated as he took a bite of his food. Barry choked on his drink. Iris was laughing. With a sigh Barry knew it was going to be a long week.

~  
~  
Saturday came around and Barry was panicking in his room. He was looking through all of his clothes, a towel around his waist. He had no idea what to wear.

“So getting ready for your not date?” Iris asked with a smirk. Barry just sent her a glare as he threw another shirt into the pile.

“If you aren’t going to help, leave.” Iris rolled her eyes as she pushed off the doorframe and walked over. She looked through the clothes he had discarded as well as his closet. She grabbed a maroon tee shirt and a black jacket along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

“Red is your color, and nice-casual is usually the best way to go about it.” Suddenly the door rang. Looking to his clock Barry’s eyes widened. It was three.

“I’ll go help mediate between dad and your boyfriend.” Iris informed as she shut the door. Rushing and stumbling a bit Barry got ready. He slipped on some socks, ran down the stairs and awkwardly got his shoes on. His face flushed as he saw the amused looks he was receiving from everyone. Coughing nervously he gave a jerky movement.

“So, uh, hi?”

“Hello Barry, ready?” Hartley asked. Barry nodded.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Joe called.

“Have fun!” Cried Iris. Barry waved goodbye and the two left. They got into Hartley’s car and Barry finally got a look at Hartley. The other was wearing a dark green, almost black button down shirt with black pants.

“You look really nice.” It took Barry a moment to realize he had said that out loud. Red faced he ducked away.

“So do you.” Barry peeked over to see Hartley send him a small smile as he drove.

“Uh, how many people are going to be there?” Barry asked, changing the subject.

“Well usually it’s just my cousins who come so that would mean the three of them plus whoever they bring so six people at least.” Barry nodded in response.

~  
~  
When they got to the house Barry blinked in shock at the size of the house.

“Woah.” Hartley chuckled as he parked the car. He led the way up to the house and opened the door. Barry looked around in awe. Hartley took his hand which reminded Barry of why he was there.

“Hey look guys! Hartley’s here!” A guy called.

“Is dad here?”

“No he got called into work, but he’ll be back soon.” Hartley tugged Barry into view. There were six people in the room. On one couch was a blonde haired woman in a blue dress next to a man with short hair who wore a grey buttoned shirt. On another one was an auburn haired woman who wore a black dress. One her one side was a man with black hair who wore a brown shirt. One the other was another woman. She was a brunette. Unlike the other women her outfit was a purple top and black pants. Leaning on the couch was a young man with longish black hair. He was the most casually dressed out of everyone, wearing a black and grey long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

“Who’s this?” the auburn woman asked.

“This is Barry, my boyfriend.” Blushing Barry waved in greetings.

“Oh?” The blonde grinned as she stood up. Shaking hands she began to introduce everyone.

“Hi. I’m Felicity, Hartley’s cousin. Over there is my husband Oliver.” Oliver gave a nod in greeting. “This is our cousin Caitlin and that is our other cousin Cisco.”

“Hi, I’m Caitlin’s boyfriend Ronnie.”

“And I’m Cisco’s girlfriend Bette.”

“It’s n-nice to meet you.” Barry stuttered out a little.

“Come sit down.” Caitlin spoke up. Barry’s hand tightened it’s hold on Hartley’s as the two went to sit down.

“So how did you meet?” Cisco asked.

“We met at the science fair, the competitive one between all those schools.” Hartley informed.

“Really?” Barry nodded, not trusting his voice.

“No need to be so shy.” Bette smiled to him. Barry’s face turned a darker red and he moved a bit closer to Hartley. He couldn’t help it, he just felt so nervous.

“So what school do you attend?”

“C-Central High S-School.”

“A public school?”

“So Barry what do you think about the particle accelerator that’s going to be built?” Oliver asked, speaking up.

“I think it’s r-really amazing.”

“What? But what about all the controversies?” Felicity asked.

“Everything in science is controversial at some point or another.” Barry pointed out.

“Yes but that doesn't mean it’s a good idea to do it anyway.”

“Looking at it realistically there are cons but there are cons for everything. If the theory behind it is right then the structure built will be able to handle the stress that would occur.”

“And if it’s wrong?” The two continued to argue back and forth. Hartley glanced over to Oliver who shrugged with a smirk.

“Best way to get scientists to argue is to mention the accelerator.” he spoke softly enough not to interrupt the two.

“You’re probably just agreeing because you’re dating Hartley anyway.” Felicity finally said. Barry looked at her in confusion.

“What does dating Hartley have to do with it?”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“Hello, I’m back.” Barry blinked then looked to Hartley with wide eyes, “Oh hello Hartley, and this must be your boyfriend, Barry, correct?” Barry just nodded mutely as he shook hands with the man standing before him. The man wore all black and a pair of glasses.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you Mr. Allen. I’m Harrison Wells.” Harrison turned to Hartley, making sure Barry didn’t see the raised brow or amused smile.

“He’s nervous.” Hartley shrugged.

“Understandable, meeting the family usually is. I’m going to start on dinner. Behave yourselves.” Harrison ordered as he left. A whack on his shoulder caused Hartley to turn to Barry. The brunette was red in the face, and was pouting, looking like a mad puppy. Hartley assumed it was supposed to be a glare.

“You couldn’t have warned me before hand?” Barry hissed.

“I didn’t think you’d still want to come if I did tell you.” Hartley admitted. Barry rolled his eyes.

“I promised didn’t I?” 

“Are you mad?” Barry just sighed, a smile on his face.

“You’re such a dork. No I’m not mad.” Hartley’s look softened as he smiled at the taller male.

“You two are so cute.” Felicity spoke up, breaking the two out of their thoughts. Both blushed at that.

“So Barry what are you planning on doing after high school?” Caitlin asked.

“Oh, I plan on becoming a forensic scientist. I already have interned so I don’t think it’ll be too hard.”

“Really?”

“It helps that my foster dad works as a detective for the CCPD.”

“Foster dad?” Cisco asked, earning a smack from Bette and a glare.

“You don’t need to answer that. Cisco has no tack.” Oliver informed.

“I’m not ashamed of my dad.” Barry stated with a frown. Hartley squeezed Barry’s hand in comfort.

“He didn’t mean it that way.” He spoke softly, “You know that.” Sighing Barry nodded.

“You’re right. I’m sorry about that. My dad was convicted for a crime he didn’t commit, and my mom is dead.”

“Aw man, now I feel awful for opening my mouth.” sighed Cisco. Barry shrugged.

“You didn’t know. Which is kind of nice. Everyone at school knows. Besides it’s not all bad. Joe is great and Iris, my foster sister, is amazing.” It was silent, no one knowing how to respond. A clap of hands brought everyone’s attention to Ronnie.

“I think that’s enough serious talk for now. So how about we get the karaoke set up and have some fun?” Hartley groaned, hiding his face in Barry’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with Karaoke?”

“Ninety percent are disney songs.”

“So who’s first?”

~  
~  
The singing went on for sometime, everyone laughing at how out of tune each person was. Hartley refused every time someone tried to get him to.

“Come on Barry, you’re turn!” Caitlin cheered, tugging him up.

“W-what? B-But I don’t-”

“Come on Barry!” Bette shouted.

“Only if one of you sing with me.”

“Fine.” Felicity stood up. The music began to play and Barry took a deep breath then started.

“ _As you go through life you'll see_  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

_And the only thing we know_  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned 

_But you'll see every day_  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone 

_We will stand by your side_  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one.” Barry tried to ignore everyone staring at him in shock. Felicity snapped back to begin her part of the music.

_“I-If there's so much I must be_  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am? 

_Can I trust in my own heart_  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?” She squeaked a bit. Barry easily picked back up his part, smooth voice ringing in the air.

_“Even those who are gone_  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun 

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one 

_We are one, you and I_  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun 

_All the wisdom to lead_  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one.” Barry trailed off on a strong note.

“Barry Allen you are a liar.” Felicity declared, “You are amazing at singing.”

“I’m not that good.”

“Yes you are.” the others chimed in.

“I think because he led us on he has to sing another song!” Cisco grinned, a chorus of agreement rang clear.

“He didn’t lead you on. Barry’s incapable of that.” Hartley came to his defense.

“I think Hartley should join him.” Caitlin smirked.

“No.” Barry pouted as he grabbed Hartley’s hand.

“Please?” Hartley tried to glare but it ended in an irritated huff.

“Fine.” the annoyed look disappeared as Barry cheered, pulling him with.

“What song?”

“Let’s shuffle it.” Oliver decided for the group. The song came on and Hartley groaned. He began whistling. When he did start Barry was enraptured with the beautiful voice,

 _“I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love…” Snapping out of his own thoughts Barry began to sing as well.

_“And love me for eternity_  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me.” 

_“But I would bring you rings of gold_  
I'd even sing you poetry (oh, would you?)  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me.” 

_“I have no use for rings of gold_  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold.” 

_“I only want you near me.”_ the final lines were sung together.

 _“To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
I'd gladly ride the waves so white  
And you will marry me!” Clapping and cheering followed the end of the song.

“No far! You have a cute boyfriend who’s smart _and_ can sing? That is just so unfair.” Caitlin pouted.

“Hey! Right here!” Ronnie protested.

“You know I love you, and I always will, but you’re singing is a little…”

“Are you saying I’m a bad singer?”

“You sound like a frog being electrocuted.” Cisco piped up. There was a pause as everyone looked to him.

“How do you know that?” Hartley questioned with exasperation.

“Internet.”

“I don’t even want to know.” sighed Caitlin. Barry and Hartley sat back on the couch though the taller of the two were more relaxed now.

“Do you do that every time?” Barry asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s tradition.” Oliver informed.

“Do you have any family traditions?” Bette questioned.

“I have this quilt. It’s all a bunch of one inch squares. Every year on New Year’s Day my mom, dad, and I would sew a new square on. It would be a piece of scrap fabric from something important to us. My great-great-great grandmother started it and it was passed down to the women in the family.” a smile crossed Barry’s face, “Joe and Iris found out and they’ve done it with me since. This year we’re planning on starting a new one.”

“That is so sweet.” sighed Felicity.

“Dude, this is probably the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Cisco informed. Barry flushed again at that.

“What was that Cisco?” Harrison asked as he re-entered the room, “It’s baking right now.” came the added response.

“Barry is the best guy Hartley has dated, ever.” Cisco stated again.

“Oh?” Barry ducked his head in embarrassment.

“You missed it Uncle Harrison.” Caitlin sighed, “They were so adorable.”

“He got Hartley to sing.” Felicity informed with a large smile.

“Plus he is actually smart. You should have heard the argument he and Felicity were having before you arrived.” Ronnie smirked.

“You are aware we are sitting right here.” Hartley spoke up, trying to save Barry from any other embarrassment. Harrison chuckled as he took a seat. Barry’s hand tightened in Hartley’s, causing the other to rub his thumb over his knuckles in a comforting manner.

“So Mr. Allen.”

“Please, j-just Barry.” Barry corrected.

“Alright Barry, Hartley told me you two met at the science competition. How did that go? I know Hartley isn’t the most… social person.” Barry coughed nervously as his ear burned red.

“T-Th-ere w-was a m-mix-up w-with the r-rooms.”

“What does that mean?” Cisco asked.

“We, uh, ended u-up as r-roommates?” Barry responded sheepishly.

“When did you two start dating?” Harrison continued.

“It w-was a few d-days a-a-after the c-compit-tion.” Harrison smiled slightly.

“There’s really no need to be so nervous.”

“He just found out he’s dating his idol’s son.” Felicity smacked Oliver on the arm.

“Oh?” Harrison sent a questioning look to Barry who nodded shyly in confirmation.

“Well I have to say it’s good to know there are youth out there that are still interested in science. I have had many unfortunate meetings with those of your age who are more concerned with their social media or what’s trending than actual happenings in the world.” A small smile was sent towards the man.

“So what was your first date? How did he even ask you out?” Cisco spoke up when they lapsed into a slight silence.

“You never told us yours so why so tell you?” Hartley responded.

“Cisco blurted it out in the middle of lunch during high school then took me out to stargaze.” Bette spoke up at once.

“Ollie asked me a lot to mock dates before actually asking me and he took me to dinner.” Felicity added.

“Ronnie asked me with help from the science club. We had a picnic.” Caitlin piped up.

“Now you have to tell us.” Cisco grinned. Barry glanced to Hartley, noticing the slightly tense grip on his hand.

“It was actually really sweet.” Barry began, “We kept in contact after the fair and one day he stopped by my school. He said that he wanted my opinion on something so I followed him to the science room where he had this tray set up.” Barry felt his face heat up a little, “He ended up lighting a match and set the powder on fire. Turns out the powder was Lithium chloride and potassium chloride. When it lit up the potassium burned the words against the red.”

“That is so nerdy.” Cisco laughed.

“I thought it was adorable.” Caitlin countered.

“Hey!” Barry protested, “I like nerdy.”

“That’s an understatement.” Hartley muttered.

“What was that?” Barry questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing sweetie.” Came the cooing response. Barry stuck his tongue out childishly.

“So what was the first date?” Felicity interrupted.

“It was to the new exhibit at the science and industry museum.”

“That is just so adorkable!” Bette cooed. Hartley sent a glare towards the woman as Barry sent a smile full of adoration towards him. 

“She’s right you know.” Barry commented, earning the glare aimed at him but it soon softened into an eye roll.

“Hey Hartley, have you met Barry’s family yet?” Cisco called. Noticing the confused look Harrison explained,

“Normally Hartley doesn’t meet his boyfriend’s family.”

“I met Joe and Iris Monday.”

“That’s why you were late?” Harrison questioned. Hartley gave a sheepish smile towards his dad in response. His cell rang earning an eyeroll.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Hartley squeezed Barry’s hand before leaving the room.

“So what are your intentions with my son?” Barry was startled, looking to see Harrison watching him.

“I like him, alot. I’d really like to continue dating him.”

“Is that all?”

“We are only in Junior year. A lot of things can change during that time even though I’d like to think that we would be one of the couples to make it.” Barry admitted, face turning a light pink.

“That’s not exactly what he’s asking.” Ronnie informed in embarrassment. Barry looked to the man in confusion.

“He’s asking about the physical aspect.” Oliver stated.

“W-What?” Barry squeaked as his face flooded with heat. “T-that’s. No. That’s just no.” Harrison raised a brow in question at that.

“I-I have problems with physical contact. Anything past hand holding and hugs I’m really uncomfortable with.” Barry admitted. Harrison nodded at that but didn’t question him further.

“So Barry.” Cisco began innocently before a grin crossed his face, “Want to see Hartley’s embarrassing baby photos?”

~  
~

Barry bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from laughing at the adorable picture. Felicity and Caitlin were grinning up at the camera as they both stood behind Hartley and Cisco. The boys were just old enough to be sitting without help. There was makeup scattered around the four.

“Caitlin and Felicity had decided to see who could do makeup better.” Harrison explained, “Felicity got Hartley while Caitlin had Cisco.” Harrison explained. While Cisco looked close to tears Hartley was smiling happily, despite the colors smeared across his face.

“Sorry that took so long.” Hartley informed as he walked back in, “I h-what are you doing?”

“Showing your boyfriend you’re embarrassing baby photos.” Oliver informed.

“Dad!” Hartley protested face lighting up as he turned to the man. Finally unable to stop it Barry laughed. Hartley looked scandalized at that, resulting in tears forming as Barry tried to muffle his laugh. Doubling over Barry tried to stop.

“I-I I’m s-sorry” He got out before giggling.

“I’m having a hard time believing that.”

“I-I am, b-but you, you are _too_ adorable.”

“No I’m not!” came the protest.

“Yes you are!” Barry retorted a large grin on his face. Obviously Hartley didn’t care about how childish he seemed as he huffed before sitting.

“Am not.” Barry just smiled as he laced their fingers together. Leaning so that their shoulders were touching Barry nudged him a little.

“Are too.” Hartley glared a bit but it didn’t affect Barry. A giggle caught their attention. Both teens looked up, faces turning bright red as they were faced with the reminder that their were other people. Most of the others had amused looks but Harrison was looking at them both with a contemplative look. Once everyone had broken off into their own conversations, Cisco and Caitlin arguing over something as their respective date watched on with fond exasperation Hartley stood up.

“Hartley?” Harrison questioned.

“I just remembered I haven’t given Barry a tour of the house yet. We got swept into this.” He gave a wave to the group.

“Alright. Dinner should be done soon.” With a nod Hartley held out a hand to help Barry stand up.

~  
~  
Barry was in awe as Hartley did in fact showed him the house, ending with his room. He didn’t get a chance to get a good look before Hartley was there.

“Really? Of all the ways I could have asked you out you chose that one?” Hartley asked, amusement clear in his eyes. Barry huffed in embarrassment.

“So? I chose the way that I would actually agree to.”

“If someone asked you out like that you would agree?” Hartley questioned. Barry crossed his arms, face turning a darker red.

“So what if I would? And who cares if it’s really dorky? Isn’t that the point?”

“I suppose so.” Hartley agreed. He sighed as he leant against the door, arms crossed.

“What happened once I left?” Barry flushed a bright red.

“You’re dad asked what my intentions were with you.” Hartley raised a brow, “He asked about the, uh, _physical_ intentions.”

“Oh.” Hartley looked uncomfortable over that revelation.

“Yep. I told him the truth.”

“Which is?”

“I’m not comfortable past hand holding and hugging.” A chuckle from Hartley resulted in Barry pouting.

“You are too endearing.” Hartley smiled as he grabbed Barry’s hand to lead him back down the hall and the stairs to the dinning room after hearing the call. They sat besides each other with Cisco and Bette on the same side.

“So Barry what’s your family like?” Caitlin asked after a sip of water.

“Iris has been my best friend for years. She is the one person I can trust to talk about anything. Joe, like I said before, works for the CCPD. He’s helped a lot with everything. I know I was difficult when I was younger but he never held it against me. The others at the precinct have basically became family too. A good portion of the time I would go there instead of home after school.”

“Oh?” Barry nodded.

“There’s Mr. Dillon who is one of the forensic scientist. He’s very kind. Then there’s Mr. Joseph. He likes making people feel inadequate and that he is stuck surrounded by idiots. But he’s good at his job,” Barry shrugs, “I like Mr. Singh even if he can be a bit high strung at times. He’s on his way to becoming the captain. I can never tell if he actually dislikes me or not though.” Barry let his mind wander for a moment before shaking his head to bring himself back to the conversation.

“Can’t wait till you introduce Hartley to them.” Bette laughed.

“Yeah. Getting the shovel talk from one dad is horrifying enough before finding out he’s a cop. Let alone finding out you have to deal with a whole building of cops, the cop dad and the real dad.” Cisco cackled, “I don’t feel sorry for you at all.”

“Do I need to worry about getting the shovel talk from anyone?” Barry asked.

“Not from anyone here.” Harrison informed, “You are a smart, polite young man. I don’t have any qualms of you dating Hartley. By far you are the most superlative boyfriend Hartley has had. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to fetch another glass of wine.” When Harrison left Barry turned wide eyes to Hartley.

“Did I just get your dad’s approval?”

“I have to say I’m kind of jealous.” ROnnie informed, “It took him years to get over the fact that I was dating his niece.”

“Mine was a couple months.” shrugged Bette.

“I still don’t think I have his approval.” sighed Oliver.

“He came to the wedding.” Felicity pointed out with a smile.

“Well it’s official Barry. Welcome to the family.” Caitlin grinned. Shyley Barry ducked his head. He wondered what they would think when he and Hartley ‘broke up’. For some reason that idea didn’t sit well with him, but he couldn’t dwell on that when he got dragged into a conversation with Ronnie.

~  
~  
Hartley pulled to a stop in Barry’s driveway. Barry smiled as the other got out to walk him to the door.

“Thank you.” Hartley spoke earnestly.

“It’s fine. It was actually a lot of fun. Who knew you were so adorable when you were younger.” Barry teased with a wink.

“Just for that I’ll have to speak with Iris about your baby photos.” grumbled Hartley, giving Barry a playful nudge when the other laughed.

“I owe you one. Really.” came the insistence when Barry was going to refuse. Rolling his eyes Barry nodded.

“Okay, okay.” the lights on the porch began to flicker.

“Looks like that’s my cue to leave.” chuckled Hartley as the flickering grew worse.

“Yeah. Call me tomorrow okay?” Barry added as Hartley went back to his car.

“Yes dear.” came the drawl. Laughing Barry entered the house only to be bombarded by Iris. Joe just watched on in amusement as Iris teased Barry about his not boyfriend. It was during this that Barry made a resolution not to tell Iris that he might actually have a teansey little tiny crush on the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> My longest one yet and there was so much more I could have added. I might later once I'm out of my writing slump.
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING *insane laughter*
> 
> Now at the risk of writing something else while sleep deprived I am going to hopefully pass out on the couch before the sun rises.


End file.
